Butch the loser:Remake
by Bears of the west
Summary: This is a remake of a good old classic of mine that was Confusing so here u go. Butch is consider the outcast of his school. Few friends,Bullied left and right. Now what is up with him this time around .
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the bustling hallway, people rushing past. I was exchanging  
books in my backpack in front of me for some other's in my locker,  
including my Calculus book.

'Damn, I forgot Calc was next. Aaannnddd I  
didn't do the homework. Well that's _Fucking great._ I better stay for tutorials to make up all the  
work. This day could get worse, but barely' I thought to myself.

I looked up, to the mirror hanging in the locker. I looked into my green  
eyes, and swept my hair to the upwards to the way I like it, black spikes. All of a  
sudden, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked at its owner, to  
see one of the (drag)queens of the school, Berserk.

Her strawberry hair was pulled back in her standard ponytail, that went the length of  
her back. She had it tied with a scarlet tie. Her irises were bright  
red, and clothes were striped red and black.

"Hey, asswipe, how are  
you today?" She asked, a sneer distorting her pretty face. 'Well, now  
it cannot get worse.'

"I am fine, you?" I asked, shutting the door to the locker, and  
turning to head to Calc.

"Don't pull that attitude with me!" She said.

Then she snapped her  
fingers, and a boy standing beside her who was drinking a dark soda,  
nodded, and dumped it on my shirt. Thankfully, my shirt was a dark  
green, and you can barely see the stain. The insult still burned at my  
insides, and I felt the urge to wipe the look of satisfaction off her  
face.

"Oops" the thug said. "I accidentally spilled my Coke on you, ow you  
gotta get me a new one!" He said.

Passerbyers just looked, but didn't  
interfere. Everyone was glad I was taking the brunt of Berserk 's wrath  
at whatever she was angry over today.

"You heard him, he wants money for you spilling the Coke!" Said Berserk.

"But I-" I started, and then realized that whatever I said wouldn't  
postpone the inevitable.

"Ugh". I pulled out my wallet, and opened it  
to pull out a one dollar bill. I handed it to the thug. "Here"

He had a toothy grin plastered on his face, and took my whole wallet.  
I was about to protest, but Berserk put a long finger on my lips,  
shushing me. He took all twelve dollars, all of my savings, and threw  
the empty leather pocket on the ground. I felt the rage start to boil  
again.

'I was saving that for a valentines gift…' I thought.  
I bent over, and scooped up my wallet. "Is that everything?" I  
inquired politely.

"Yes, I think for now" she said, and walked away, hips swaying, and  
every guy's head within thirty feet turned to stare at her swaying  
ass.

Her thugs followed, and I heaved a sigh of relief.  
I then, proceeded to walk quickly towards my math room. Once inside, I  
sat as far from the teacher's desk as possible, and put my backpack on  
the wooden desk. I pulled out my math folder, and felt a presence at  
my side as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. I looked  
up the see the old and whithered face of my math teacher, Mr. Collins.  
He looked like a eighty year old, and was completely bald. He was old, and  
wrinkly, with pot marks all over his face. His dark eyes stared into  
my soul.

"Mr. Jojo. I hope you realize that sodas are against the school  
rules." He rasped at me.

I wanted to say 'But you allow everyone but me to do whatever the hell  
they want', yet I said, "Yessir".

"Then I hope you know why I a, sending you to the office. They will  
find out that the wretched smell in my classroom is you." He slammed a  
office referral against my chest. 'And, this day has hit rock bottom'.

"One more thing, Jojo, I will not allow you to make up the seven  
assignments you owe me. Your average for the grading period is a 54,  
and it is staying a 54." He called as I walked out. 'And it got  
worse'.

I decide to take out my phone and quickly text my ... father that I needed a new shirt for the day.

He texted with a 'Fine but this is the last fucking time boy.'

I could feel my fist clench but I relax.

This is the worse fucking day and it's only third period.

 **I really wanted to remake my personal favorite fic , Butch the loser , as it is my precious baby that needed more attention in the writing department but anyway. Butch the Loser is back. Now I have a beta/ Assistant this time around that is Theawesomess1. I do have say he basically kicked ass at this chapter and I recommend go checking him out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I went back to Mr. Collins' class, with a new shirt on that my father  
had to bring (and yell at me for about twenty minutes for how I am an  
insult to the family and so on), and sat at my seat.

The class was dead silent, everyone looking at the desks in front of them.

'Oh shit,I forgot we had a test today'

I stared blankly at the sheets of paper  
in front of me, and then checked the clock at the front of the stark  
white room.

'And only ten minutes until the end! Sssshhhiiittt!'

And also knowing that only gives his students this time and this time only ,I rushed through the test, probably making every mistake in the book.  
After i handed my test to a glaring Mr. Collins, and he, right in  
front of me, wrote "0%" on the top, i sat back down, and ticked down  
the seconds until class let out, and I would be free for thirty  
minutes of lunch.

The bell rang its tune, and I stood, to leave.  
Walking out, I saw Her. We have the same Clac class, but I never see  
her as I am usually engrossed with some make-up work or other.

Her name was Buttercup. She had jaw length black hair, and emerald eyes.  
She was always mean and bitter towards everyone, but she had friends.  
She was one of the most popular girls, and the least stuck-up.  
Sure, she was the star of the Wrestling, Judo, and Taekwondo clubs,  
but she never let any of it go to her head. She always wore either  
black, or green, and most of the time, a mixture of the two. Today,  
she had on a green and black striped shirt (like mine!) and a very  
short skirt, showing off her legs. She wore socks that went to just  
above the knee, and black shoes.

Unconsciously, I walked behind her,tailing her to the lunch room. About half the way there, she abruptly  
turned around, and used her cocked arm to slam me into the wall.

"Are you following me?" She asked.

"What?:" i choked out, as her arm was against my neck, restricting air  
flow. She eased a little, so i could talk.

"Nononoooo! I was going to  
lunch!"

"Then why did you follow me all the way across the school?" She  
demanded, putting the pressure back on. Her hard features threatened  
to kick my ass if I did not give the perfect answer.

Right before i was sure she would flip me over onto my ass, my rescuer  
arrived. "Yo, Butch! Back in trouble the second I leave you?"

I saw a boy approach Buttercup. He was average height, a little over five foot  
six inches. He had sandy blonde hair, and a mischievous grin. His hair  
was jutting out to the strutted over from where he was observing, leaning  
against a wall.

"Wow. Hey, let him go. Can't you see he likes you?  
Like, like likes you?"

Even though half his words are "like", the both  
of us knew exactly what he was referring to. I felt the pressure on my  
neck press harder.  
'Damn you Boomer' I thought.

Right before I lost consciousness, she  
released me. "Hrmph" was her response, and she walked off. I was  
kneeling on the ground, coughing.

"Hey, good thing I came, right?" Said my jocular friend. "If not, you  
probably would look a little worse than a tenderized steak right now!"  
He started slapping my back.

"D-d-damn you" I choked out.  
He laughed. "Yup, yup. Hey, just so you know, she is going to be  
auditioning for a play… the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde play! Ya' know,  
the last one for the year! Think about how good you will look to her,  
if you join, and get a good part!"

First, once I stood on my shaky legs, I punched Boomer in the chest, and hard. He fell over with a "oof", but laughed as he stood.

"Hey, no need to be all physical, I am  
going to audition too!" I rolled my eyes, not believing my friend.

Then I heard some footsteps. I looked up, and saw four people walking  
up, and all four had malicious grins. 'But those guys want to be  
physical' I thought. I stood up, and got between them and my lean but not muscular  
friend.  
"Well, if it isn't the fucking loser, Butch! How are you old buddy!"  
Said the goons' leader, Mitch.  
"We don't want any trouble, Mitch" I said. Now, I am a pretty big guy,  
and i can punch hard, but I cannot take on four people who are just  
as big as me.  
"Well, trouble found you!" And all four pounced. I sent out a right  
jab, that connected with a jaw, putting Mitch on his ass instantly.  
The other three overpowered me, and pinned me to the ground. I struggled, but in vain. Boomer ran and in the back of my mind I thought he would be bringing Brick back with him.

"Looks like your little friend ditched you" said Mitch, rubbing his  
jaw. He then produced a blackjack from his pocket. "Nightly night!" He  
swung down, and i heard a loud crack, and saw only darkness.


End file.
